A police officers choice
by sebastianjammie
Summary: It is a small scene between Frank and Danny after Danny gets a little ruff with the suspect to find the little girl in the pilot.


A Police officers choice

Disclaimer I do not own anything related to blue bloods and I am not making any money off this.

Description a small added scene between Frank and Danny after Danny beats up the suspect.

Chapter 1

Danny was sitting at his brothers desk waiting for Jamie to get back after his shift, hey Danny what are you doing here he asked shocked to see him.

What can't I check on my kid brother he says with a half smile Jamie just smiles and shakes his head okay so this is your first week on the job and I owe you a beer for graduation so I thought we could go for a drink now.

Okay just give me a minute to change Danny nods and waves him off.

So how is everything going on the job and with the sergeant Danny asked catching up with Jamie at the door to the bar.

Okay I guess it's a lot to learn he says sitting down on a stool.

Yeah I remember those days two beers he orders when the bar tender walks over he waits until they are delivered before looking back to Jamie and finishing his sentence but you will be fine you're a Reagan after all and if you ever have any questions you can always come to me or dad or even grandpa.

Jamie smiled and said thanks Danny just then Danny's phone rang Jamie watched as he answered it.

Looking at the caller Id he smiled and said hey dad what's going on?

You need to come on down to the office we need to talk about what happened the other night.

Yes sir Danny says with a sigh I'll be there in a few minutes he hangs up looking back at Jamie who has been trying to figure out what is going on from Danny's side of the conversation he answers the questioning look he wants to talk to me about the case for some reason I feel like I just been sent to the principal's office he says the last part with a smile.

Oh sorry he said feeling kind of bad for Danny it just didn't seem like he could get a break after Sunday night's fight with Erin and now this with dad he really could see Danny's point.

I'm sure it will be fine he said feeling anything but fine I better go I'll see you Sunday.

See you he said he could tell that Danny really wasn't fine.

CHAPTER 2

Danny walks into his father's office why don't we sit down he motions to the couch as soon as they are sitting his gaze locks on his son and fellow officers and he asks why don't you tell me exactly what you were thinking losing your head like that?

I was thinking that I only had so long to find out that girl's location before she died commissioner he states headedly getting up and starting to pace.

Sit down Danny Frank demands once his son is sitting back down he continues I know you were only trying to protect the little girl but we have rules of conduct for a reason on this force.

I didn't have time that little girl was going to die I won't say I'm sorry for choosing an innocent child over some rule they made to protect some monster.

I'm not asking you to but you have got to learn that you need to keep your temper in check and that the rules you chose to ignore are in place for a reason they are the only thing that makes cops different than the bad guys we chase he finished his lecture with a small smile to soften the blow of his words of course Danny was already upset and didn't see the smile.

I didn't hurt him dad don't you think you and Erin might be making too big of a deal about this I got what I needed to save her I meant what I said to Erin what would either of you want me to do if it was Nicky fallow the book until it's too late to save her he finished in a shout pacing once again feeling that no one understood how important this was.

Hey sit down and watch your tone young man I am not only your father but also your boss and commissioner and you know damn well that I do not tolerate being spoken to like is that understood?

Yes sir sitting down that wasn't a tone that you argued with if you know what was good for you his mind flashing back to when he was much younger and being sent to his father's study for one mistake or another.

Sitting down across from his son after counting to ten he said now as I was saying I am glad that you saved that child and if it were Nicky of course I would want you to do everything in your power to save her but I would hope that you would stay in the boundaries of the law Danny just huffed no I mean it Frank said cutting off his hard headed son because of what you did the way you went about it this predator might be on the street again Monday and son that is something you need to fix's.

I know dad I'm trying he said with a sigh.

Well instead of letting your emotions and stubbornness rule you may I suggest that you think of it rationally like for example that man didn't just start hunting little girls over night Frank said smiling.

Yeah that's a good place to start he said smiling back asking himself why he didn't think of that I'll get right on that.

I think that's a good idea and Danny have you given any thought to the fact that I.A.'s going to be all over this Frank asks with a frown.

Yeah a little but that's not my biggest concern right now.

What's that son?

Isn't that obvious it's you and how you feel dad what's your recommendation going to be?

You know how I feel about any of my cops taking the law into his own hands not to mention that temper of yours Danny nodded his head as Frank continued I won't treat you any different than I would anyone else my recommendation will be that you should go down to a street cop for awhile maybe it will remind you why as a department we have certain rules as a department but like always I will defer to the I.A and the lead detective Danny sighs getting up to leave hoping to find his dads favor again soon Danny his father states looking towards his son.

Yes sir he says turning to look at his father.

Go home and try to enjoy Linda and the boys for awhile Danny shakes his head no.

Nah I've got work to do bye dad and I'm sorry for disappointing you.

Son I know you were just trying to save that girl and although I am disappointed in you I am far more worried about you, you could have really hurt that guy and I think the case can wait an hour or two go home son you need to get centered.

Alright I will try just then there is a knock on the door and Erin walks in already talking in true Erin fashion.

Hey dad I thou- she trails off noticing Danny oh hi Danny she can't help but notice how her brother won't look her or their father in the eyes should I come back?

No that's alright I was on my way out see you Erin bye dad Erin feels kind of bad for being so hard on him he is looking to lost for her not to she wants to go after him but she doesn't want to seem too pushy.

Frank notices the way she is watching the door and smiles no matter how much they fight they would always be there for each other go on I am sure he could use a drink and some conversation right now just remember you're his sister not the assistant district attorney right now he's had a rough night.

Authors notes, I hope I wrote this alright it is my first time ever writing story for others to read any feedback is good I do not have a Beta so any mistakes are mine.


End file.
